Scrapped Ideas: Sennin no Shinsei
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Another Scrap.


**Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Highschool Devil x Dragon  
 **Story Title:** Scrapped Ideas: Sennin no Shinsei  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Drama, Adventure... Romance?  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x OC  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011

"Watashi wa Sennin-desu dattebayo!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer XP):** I don't own Naruto nor DxD, which has the single most ridiculous harem size I've ever seen in any anime.  
STOP IT AUTHOR-SENPAI, ISSEI ISN'T WORTH IT! **GAAAHHH**!

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Scrapped Ideas:_** ** _Sennin no Shinsei_**

 **Chapter 1:** Punny Maelstrom

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

 **Play:** TeamHeadKick Music Videos - Battlefield 3 Rap - Where's The Beef

Uzumaki Naruto, the dead-last idiot/looser of his graduation class at the Ninja Academy, also known to some as the _Child of the Prophecy_ (Toads), the _Saviour of this World_ (Jiraiya and some other select individuals), the _Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War_ (Elemental Nations) and the _Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village_ (Konoha), not to mention the _Heir of the Six Paths Sage's Will_ (The Bijū) and let's not forget the _Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko_ (worst kept secret ever) slowly opened his eyes, a groan of pain escaping him due to the horrible headache he was currently sporting, only to blink in astonishment upon seeing his immediate surroundings.

They were white...

There was... white all around?!

The fuck?!

 **"You know..."** the massive, intelligent and self-conscious chakra entity that was stashed in his guts, better known as the Kyuubi to most humans, began to rumble, his baritone deep, booming voice shaking the air around them, **"I blame you for this, Naruto..."** the strongest of the tailed beasts spoke.

His words were coupled with a truly menacing glare that was currently being directed at the back of his partner, dare he think it, brother...

Yes... the idiot little brother, the kind which you couldn't help but want to strangle every time he did something incredibly annoying and stupid, which was in its fairness, a little much too often.

Why, oh why did the blonde haired idiot always make such a big mess of things?

Said blonde haired idiot quickly turned around on his heels to look at his friend and partner, who was lying on seemingly nothing but pure air with his hands, that's right, hands, crossed over one another in front of him, acting as a pillow for the fox's head.

Kurama was a massive creature, with the head and a body of a fox, a human-like upper torso and long black tipped ears, and most important of all, nine humongous tails, each one capable of reducing a small town into nothing but ruble. Kurama had long since fused his Yin and Yang aspects together, and was now, once again, the size of a small mountain... when lying down on the ground peacefully.

An intelligent (not really) "Huh?" sound left the blonde, "Like, what are you talking about Kurama?"

The two of them were 'floating', for a lack of a better word, since there really wasn't any obvious ground to stand on, in a completely white space, which oddly enough caused a distant echo when someone spoke. It looked endless yet also depthless, but the lack of colors was a strange sight indeed, unnerving even. Naruto was now confused, since the place didn't resemble the seal on his navel, which was filled with bright orange, yellow and golden lights after the events of the Fourth Great Ninja war. The artificially formed plane of existence in which Kurama resided had once been a nasty sewer, but with the friendship between the container and the contained going strong and true came certain benefits.

Kurama rather enjoyed being able to take a nap without his fur getting all wet in that mangy prison.

But still...

It was just... white.

It wasn't even a shining white, just a meek, mind blenching white, kinda like the walls of the Ninja Academy.

 **"Hmmm... how do I put this so that your walnut sized brain could comprehend...** " the massive nine tailed fox wondered out loud as some of its tails swished behind the beast, ignoring the indignant shout of "Oy!" that came from Naruto, **"...We're dead."** he decided to be blunt about it, knowing that this line of approach worked best when his contained was in question.

Naruto stared at his partner with a strange expression on his face, "Huh? What are you talking about Kurama?"

 **"You!"** Kurama glared at him mightily, **"GOT US KILLED!"** all nine of his tails sprung up above him and pointed at the blonde.

"Ehi?"

" **Oh for the love of..."** the demon fox grumbled under his maw before sighing loudly, internally wondering if the blonde's idiocy was the result of his low quality upbringing in social isolation or if he was just that stupid...

Oh, who was he kidding, Naruto was just that stupid, **"You just had to save the day now, didn't you?"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned, "Well- what was I supposed to do, dattebayo? Just let that maniac, like, end all life on Earth? That would be really bad, ya' know." as normal, the blonde's words were accompanied by his verbal tic, one of the many eccentricities he had inherited from his mother, "He didn't survive that, did he? 'Cuz that would suck balls!"

The Kyuubi didn't let up with his glaring, blood red eyes narrowing dangerously, a sight that would have anyone besides a jinchuriki running for the hills as he rose up into a looming position, **"No he's dead, but defeating him without killing yourself in the process would have been wonderful..."**

Naruto chuckled in response, waving a hand aside as a smile appeared on his face, stretching his whiskered cheeks, "Meh, as long as everyone's safe I'm happy!" his blinding grin broadened even further when he took note of the frustration that marred his best friend's face, "'Sides, why are you so bothered up in a bunch furball? You'll just reform somewhere in a few years and I was going to die of old age anyway?" he parroted what he had long knew would happen. Sooner or latter, Kurama would have to let him go. Might as well make the most of it... "You'll be fine Kurama, don't worry. You're free, your duty's done..." he grinned, wearing that same grin on his face that he gave when he was thinking about a prank or how to annoy his teachers further.

 ** _Not if have anything to say about it!_** the tailed beast thought with a snort at his partner's naivety, before smirking to himself. Kurama grinned down disturbingly, menacingly, predatory, at his father's hope and legacy, **"Uh-uh, your stuck with me brat. I ain't ready to stop being entertained by your antics..."** he let the words hang in the air as he laid down again, taking a comfortable position in which he could rest.

Sky blue eyes blinked once, then twice.

A mouth parted open, then closed.

One more blink.

Naruto was scratching the side of his cheeks with a lone finger in confusion, tilting his head sideways, doing a very good impression of a curios fox, "Um... what are you talking about Kurama? I'm like dead, right?" he asked before blanching in fear, the color of his skin paler then the sheets, "What! Don't tell me I'll t-turn int-to a-A g-g-ghost like Old Man Sage!"

Kurama's menacing grin only widened further as the world around them began to fall apart, " **Oh, you'll see..."**

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

 **October 9th, 2000, 11:59 pm**

 **Kyoto General**

Breathe in... breathe out.., inhale.., exhale.., inhale, exhale, breathe in, breathe out, inhale, exhale, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in-out-in-out−... OUT!

"Breath, just remember to breathe... and one and two... one and two, you're doing great swea-ACK!" a soon-to-be mother crushed the hand of the encouraging speaker in a steel bending hold, filling the delivery room with pained screams and the sound of bones crunching under pressure.

Keeping into the established rhythm of childbirth, she did as she was told by the physicians.

Did as she had practiced.

Did as she had experience before.

Miss Kayasei ( _Ka = kaze = wind, Yasei = wild_) let out one more howl of pain erupt from her throat, praying to the gods above for her little baby to come out already. She was fully dilated already and paid no attention to her husband's ashen face, whatever it was at his hand being crushed under her mighty grip or at seeing her in pain, no one could tell, nor would they have bothered about it.

All that she could think of was seeing the face of her little baby and her breathing pattern. She thanked her lucky stars for getting an epidural beforehand and for the cool air that was coming through the air-ducts. Her long and silky, golden-yellow hair was a drenched mess, sweat was running down her forehead in droves and her breathing might have been mistaken for the breaths of a large dragon, because her roars of pain certainly fit the bill.

The blonde haired woman gave one final push of extreme effort.

A ghost of a smile broke through her pained face when she felt her little baby move from her pelvis.

Her limbs trembled in the last seconds of birth, but she stayed strong until the end.

The wails of a newborn baby filled the midnight air and she smiled exhaustedly, bending her neck over to see the nanny holding holding her child.

"Your beautiful boy is here... oh, and look at that, he has birthmarks..." the delivery nanny cooed holding her child up for her to see.

She panted, smiling in euphoria as sweat continued to fall down her face.

"You did it honey, the baby is here... You did it..." her loving husband shushed to her in a loving tone, holding her hand with a smile on his face while her umbilical cord got cut, and she was cleaned of the sweat on her forehead. Their second child was taken to the other side of the room to be cleaned and disinfected and put into a blanket, to make sure that it was healthy and that there wasn't anything wrong with him on the surface.

A male nurse approached her from the other side and injected some medicine into her to help the placenta move out before proceeding to congratulate her on the successful birth, noting the time of birth to be exactly as the midnight struck.

Her husband collapsed beside her, still holding her hand in disbelief.

Soon enough, her child was finally given into her trembling arms, and she held him gently, lovingly gazing down at him.

The little baby stilled its wails of life, instinctively knowing that he was in the safe embrace of his mother.

It tried to open its eyes and succeed after a moment of effort, bright blue eyes trying to take in the sight before his new-found senses.

"Oh... look at that honey. He has your eyes..." the man beside her said in an amazed whisper, soaking in the wonder. His wife had brought another life into this world, giving him a son to raise and love. He stared at the boy's eyes, seeing them focus and unfocus. The eyes signal a new life entering the world, a birth that was successful and a child that will be healthy.

Eyes showed emotion and character.

It gave a hope and a glimpse of one's possible future.

The husband kissed his wife with a sincere smile on his face, their heads touching together, leaning into one another as they observed their newborn. They found his strange cat like birthmarks to be incredibly cute, but they didn't make much of it. It wasn't really strange for people in Japan these days to have estranged appearances, mainly because the supernatural creatures of Shinto and folklore interacted regularly with humans.

They of course, kept their existence a secret, but having some animal traits like cat eyes wasn't unheard of, most people that were native to Japan had some sort of Yōkai ancestor down the line. Such bloodlines weren't strong enough to give people Yōkai traits and they were pretty much 100 percent human, but it did offer great potential for energy manipulation.

That is, if one was aware of this.

Mister and Miss Kayasei weren't aware of this.

"Look, he has your nose there Taichi..." commented the mother, watching in wonder as the baby tried to take in everything around him, his untrained eyes most likely seeing nothing but a blur of colors and shadows.

"...and that little tuft of hair is just like your Misa..." Taichi chuckled, gently stroking the small fuzz of gold on their son's head with a trembling finger while the love of his life began to gently coo to the baby, pecking him with kisses on the nose, cheeks and forehead before she began to lull the boy to sleep, "Fall asleep little one... you're safe and loved here-" she glanced at her side with an award winning smile, "Tou-chan and I have been waiting for you..."

The newborn tried to fight off the impeding embrace of slumber, but it wouldn't be like so...

His mother's love-filled words were the final push that the baby needed before he fell asleep, head rested against his mother's generous bussom.

"So, what's going to be his name. The deal was that I get to name her if its a girl, and you get to name him if its a boy, since you wanted it to be a surprise?" Taichi asked when he saw Misa's eyelids dropping slowly, gently taking the boy into his arms.

"Hmm... Asuka-chan wanted... him to be called.. Naruto... Kayasei Naruto, my son..."

"Naruto?" asked Tiachi in surprise, but his wife was already asleep.

After a moment of pondering it, he chuckled humorously, a smile dragging across his lips, "Figures that she would select a name like that, Misa, you and Asuka-chan are too much alike..." he shook his head as more chuckles escaped him, "Well then my little maelstrom, why don't we go and greet your Onee-chan now, he?"

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

At the age of 8, Kayasei Asuka was a simple girl.

She liked many things that were around her, liking her Otou-san and Okaa-chan the most.

She didn't really dislike anything, not even veggies.

Normally dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a red sweater, she came off as being quite cute and endearing to others. Asuka had her mother's silky blonde hair which was cut at her shoulders and her father's chocolate brown eyes, as well as a pale skin tone which she had inherited from her father. It wasn't anything unhealthy mind you, she just didn't have her mother's galore tan.

Right now, Asuka was waiting.

To be more exact, she was waiting for her little Naruto-kun to be born.

She had been waiting for her little brother, she knew that she would be having a little brother because she made a wish under a lucky star, to come out of her Kaa-chan for ageeees. She didn't really know how it all worked yet, all she knew was that her baby brother was growing in her mommy's stomach and that she had been waiting for _eveeer_ for him to come out. When her mamma started screaming in the room hours ago, she had panicked. She had wanted to go in and see what was wrong with her kaa-chan, but her tou-chan said that she had to stay outside the room.

She had asked why.

Tou-san simply smiled at her and said that the baby was coming.

She had been really happy to hear that, but at the same time she was confused and also slightly worried.

Tou-san said not to worry, and told her to sit down and try to get some sleep.

And so, like a good little girl, she had sat down on tried to get some sleep.

But, she couldn't.

She was worried and scared, wondering what was happening to her Kaa-chan.

From then on, she heard a multitude of people saying things like "Push! Push!", accompanied by her Kaa-chan screaming some more. The screams frightened her, but they also made her wonder, which at her age wasn't that common yet, if this was how it was supposed to be? Just waiting along with a nurse in the hallway, listening to her Kaa-chan scream bloody murder because of the baby getting ready to come out of her stomach? She was so confused.

She hoped that her Kaa-chan and her little brother going to be alright.

A few minutes after, some sleep finally claimed her. Several hours later, Asuka was jolted out of her sleep when her Tou-san and some of the doctors wearing funny green and white clothes opened the doors. Her father smiled warmly when he saw her and slowly made his way towards his little girl, "Asuka-chan?"

"Yes Tou-chan?" she blinked tiredly, yawning cutely as she walked towards him slowly, "...Is the baby here? Is Naruto-kun out of Kaa-chan yet?" she asked concernedly, but also excitedly when her yaw ended, looking up at the man with curious eyes.

The man smiled at her and nodded, causing the little 8 year old to smile widely, happily and to start cheering, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

But Tou-san shushed her, making her stop, "Come Asuka-chan, let's go meet your little brother now, neh?"

She nodded enthusiastically at that offer and so her father picked her up.

Together they went back into the room where her Kaa-chan was sleeping with a smile on her face, her hands placed so that she could hold her new baby sibling in her arms.

"Look," Tou-chan said as he gently put her down on the bed, "that's your little brother, Naruto-kun." he pointed at the little baby wrapped in a blue bundle.

"...Naruto-kun..." she repeated the name while smiling, nodding her head happily at the choice. Asuka was very happy. She had a new baby brother and he was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. The little guy opened his sky blue eyes and sleepily looked at her, his hands reaching out towards her when he noticed the face that was similar to his mother's.

For Asuka, it was like love at first sight. The whole world disappeared behind the young blonde when she saw her baby brother for the first time. He was soooo cute, short gold hair, cute kitty cheeks that were so red and rosy that they could rival a bouquet of roses, and a smile so bright that you could see it shine in this room. He was gorgeous, stunningly gorgeous.

Asuka grinned and slowly reached out with her hand, letting him try and wrap his hands around her pinky, "Helloooo Naruto-kun! I'm your Nee-chan! We're going to have so much fun together, we'll play everyday together forever and ever!" she smiled even wider when her little brother released a gurgling laugh, clapping with (and missing) his hands. Asuka giggled and looked up at her Kaa-chan, who had managed to wake up with the moment of rest.

The oldest blonde in the room smiled back, giggling like her daughter.

Tou-chan came over and kissed her Kaa-chan on the forehead, then looked at her and smiled.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, can I hold him please? Pleaz, pleaz, pleaz, preeeetty pleaaaaseeee...?"

The married duo looked at each other, shared a wide smile and then looked back at Asuka.

 _Is that a yes or a no?_

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

Reincarnation... the concept of life after death by the means of the soul inhabiting another vessel of blood and bone. Rebirth... a fate similar to what his father's children forced upon the world in their useless struggle to dominate the world of ninshu, diving the once peaceful era in wars never witnessed before, soaking the lands in the blood of brothers and sisters.

He had always wondered why were some humans given a second, third or even a fourth chance in life? Humans were all the same, he figured, even humans that came from other worlds. Always destroying everything in their path, bringing ruin to all around them and never being content with what they had.

Always after power, more power, more control, more wealth, more mates, more lands.

There was a very good reason why he had become the strongest of the tailed beasts despite claiming that the number of tails corresponded to the power level of the individual beast (which was true to an extent). He could take on all of his siblings at half power and mop the lands with them, because Kurama was a creature of hatred.

Humans spread hatred like the sun shone in the sky.

It was the ultimate truth, and the reason why he thought destroying them would be for the best. He had been hated because of that throughout history, but he never cared for the human's thoughts about him. He hated and was hated, by people of all nations. He was hated by Naruto once. He had hated his container once too, that naïve little human runt who was always looking out for a better future, always smiling even if life wasn't very fair to him, always trying to connect with everyone, to make people like him, to open their eyes. Kurama had had two containers before him and he had hated them both, he despised them. And because of some sick twist, a joke of fate, his once little blonde haired container had been related to all of them.

The first human to hold him prisoner had been Uzumaki Mito.

The damned skank had just sealed him into herself and told him that he was too dangerous to be left free, that he would be locked away for all eternity. She had never once tried to talk to him or tried to understand why he had attacked her husband, but what he would do? At first he had been controlled by that blasted Uchiha Madara and his cursed eyes; then came her husband with his power to bend nature to retain his power and control him. Coincidentally, all of the humans that have had any real part in his demise were his father's descendants. His second container was the mother of his little annoying ball of sunshine. Uzumaki Kushina, but she had followed the steps of her great-aunt and used the chains made by her special chakra, a chakra inherited from the blood of the second son of his father that ran in the veins of the Uzumaki Clan, to imprison him in the confines of her mind and soul, and again, without even trying to talk to him and making him hate humans more and more.

In life, his father had so much hope to those creatures, but it seemed that his will and teachings had been lost in time.

When Kushina gave birth, he was ripped from her body by... Guess who?

An Uchiha.

And not just any Uchiha, oh noo!

It was one claiming to be Madara.

Though their aura was very similar, an energy rotten to the core and more malicious then his own, dribbled with the Curse of Hatred, he knew that the man hadn't been the same as the one who had commanded him at the Valley of the End.

But even if he wasn't the same man, he had still hated that orange masked human for controlling him like his possible ancestor did. He fought, not wanting to be sealed again and, as much he didn't liked to remember it today, tried to kill the little baby that would be his third container. The Yondaime Hokage, the leader of the village founded by his father's descendants, sold his soul to the Shinigami so that he could seal him in his own newborn son, believing like a naïve child that she would be treated like a hero after all the destruction he had wrought to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Uzumaki Naruto, his third container and the only who wasn't informed of his burden.

The only one of his containers that had to suffer because of it since the village knew that he was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice.

When the brat had appeared before him, demanding payment in the form of chakra for being _imprisoned_ in him, Kurama had known that the boy would be the same as his predecessors, just a lost cause of his father's teachings. The first time Kurama had allowed the brat to use his magnificent power, he had allowed it to flow clear, untainted by his own hatred. It had been a rush of power for the boy, hard to control, but the blonde was able to extinguish it easily enough.

But then the brat had appeared before him, demanding the Kyuubi to serve as his personal chakra battery. And even though Kurama had hated him by then, and had been slowly working against the seal and the boy, he had sworn to make the human suffer his power, which would allow him to escape this unjust imprisonment.

Years passed, the boy faced many challenges.

Sometimes, he thrived.

Most of the time, the brat had relied on his power.

And then, the boy tried to lock him out once more, forcing himself to forget about the power he could wield with the aid of the Kyuubi.

Rage quivered inside Kurama, but his plans weren't going to be stopped so easily. The foes that the blonde faced would require his power in the future, and then, he could strike.

An entire year passed by and the boy slowly became stronger then the worthless meat bag he had once been, promoting to a gnat. He had learned how to tap into power than only about a dozen of people in history had learned, he had even mastered it within one year of learning how to use the power afterwards.

The power of nature, the energy of the world, the formula to create sage chakra in his coils passed down as a secret from his father when the summoning clans came to be. Despite Kyuubi's attempts to make it impossible, the boy had still found a way around it, learning the toad version of senjutsu. The brat then faced off against a man who wielded his father's eyes, but his power was a mere, low imitation, a fake.

Still, that Uzumaki had wielded those eyes good enough to allow Kurama to break through the seal... only he didn't, because the brat's father showed up and reinforced the seal.

The boy gave up revenge when he could have easily taken it, and set on a path to search for peace.

Half a year passed by, and the gnat became an irritation, believing himself strong enough to face the mighty Kurama. They fought one another inside the seal dimension and the blonde thought he was strong willed enough to beat Kurama's hatred, which the large fox had been all too glad to exploit, overwhelming the boy with his powers. He was confidant in his victory. After all, out of all of his previous jinchuriki, Naruto was in the worst position to try and face the Kyuubi for control over his chakra. The brat's chakra didn't have the powerful suppressing properties of other Uzumaki, he didn't have any real fuinjutsu knowledge, and most of all, he lacked the proper understanding of love, having never felt love at its purest.

Heck, the greatest love the brat felt till that day was when that perverted toad summoner bought them some sort of ice treat...

But then, Kushina herself appeared within the seal, saving the boy and giving him the one thing he had never received, never felt, for that one time he did, he had swiftly forgotten due to... circumstantial issues.

Words of love.

The love of a mother.

The feelings of such a pure emotion had never once touched the brat.

And once that was done, the brat had been strong enough to steal his powers from him.

He had even promised to help Kyuubi beat his hatred (Hah, preposterous!). But as their chakras fused, at least a little, beginning the final transformation for the boy, Kurama had seen something that shocked the age-less beast.

For in that moment, Kurama didn't just see a blonde haired shinobi, dressed in a cloak of golden power, of whiskered cheeks and azure eyes.

He saw an echo of his father.

Of a Sage turned God…

The man whose heart and compassion had brought peace for the land called Elemental Nations, even if it was for a short period of time. The man, the only man, who had been kind to him and his siblings.

Man, whose teachings had been forgotten by the ungrateful humans.

So Kurama waited, he had watched from within the confines of the improved seal, silently and patiently as the boy faced off against numerous, dangerous opponents that couldn't be killed even by him, for the humans have finally managed to break all laws of nature with the Edo Tensei.

As the boy fought against them, he had re-affirmed his ideals, his dream to bring peace to the world.

Kurama had been watching carefully when the young blonde engaged in battle against his siblings, using the sliver of his power to keep 5 of them at bay.

He spied, as the boy connected with his brothers and sisters like no one but their father had before, and as he began to fight for not just the freedom of the shinobi world, but for the bijus themselves.

And as the boy refused to give up, even after using up all of his and Kurama's stolen chakra, Kurama had decided to help this human, to place his faith into such a greedy-by-nature creature, and the boy shocked him with his honest words of calling him his friend, his partner, a comrade from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Titans of power clashed after that, reshaping the lands. The ten tails was unleashed upon the world once more, and the boy drove the primordial deity back with all of his might. Peace ensued throughout the nations, the countries of the ninja alliance finally realizing how their petty wars were pointless and useless, how they shouldn't be separated by village allegiances if they wanted their future to prosper.

But, just at it once was, humanity's base nature returned, and someone tried to destroy the world again.

Wars erupted across the minor lands, and the blonde did his best to stop them.

And once again, humans tried to destroy those around them, bringing back a nightmare, for which the blonde sacrificed himself to stop.

Yes, Kurama had always wondered why were humans allowed a second chance.

But Kurama would never once doubt about the chance that his brother received.

Resting deep in the soul of his partner... his brother reborn, Kurama smirked contently and laid his eyes to rest, he would need it.

He couldn't wait to see what mayhem his partner would bring to this world, especially when his memories began to return to him, alongside with control over his powers.

Though there was a problem, or at least a reason he was feeling concerned about this.

Why couldn't he sense any chakra in the life around him?

Oh well...

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

A couple of months after that joyous day of October 10th, the Kayasei family house, located in downtown Kyoto, had permanently erupted into chaos.

It's youngest member and the most recent addition, Kayasei Naruto, was on the prowl and he was practically unstoppable, the efforts of the happily married couple proving to be nearly in vain when faced with the awesome baby's stubbornness. The young blonde had learned how to crawl nearly two weeks ago and had, since then, become proficient enough in his baby step that he could move quite quickly and quietly almost anywhere in the house, often using any lapse in oversight from his watchers to wiggle away from where he was supposed to stay and explore the world around him...

Very little was beyond his ability to access it, while nearly everything he touched was promptly put in his mouth.

And now, the little ball of chaos that was baby Naruto was once again on the loose, crawling his way down the hallway of the family's modest two story house, giggling to himself and making unrecognizable baby noises, a cheeky smile on his face as he tapped his way over the carpet. How no one though to check the hallway downstairs was a mystery, but it might have something to do with the fact that the blonde's room was upstairs, and that it was locked, with no way out, and that he was supposed to be asleep.

A small 'zink' sound sounded before the front doors of the house were opened, revealing a tall japanese male with bark brown hair and coal black eyes that were hidden behind the rim of black sunglasses, dressed in a dark grey and red, leather biker's jacket and blue jeans, as well as black sneakers. A glint of metal revealed a pair of dog tags hanging around the man's neck.

This man's name was Aoi, 28 years of age and a professional bike racer as well as a retired soldier.

Aoi, who was also the younger brother of Naruto's mother and his uncle, spotted the young blonde renegade in his yellow and orange footed sleeper crawling past him at a brisk pace, turning and curving his way into the kitchen on Aoi's left side at a pace that shouldn't belong to a baby that hadn't even gotten through its first year of life. The retired captain stared at Naruto blandly, blinking in stupor, his chin lowered as he followed the blonde through the house while looking over the edge of his sunglasses, sliding them down his nose with a finger.

Aoi didn't even need to strain his ears to hear the chaos that was steadily growing in the house as everyone present plus their young dog pup searched for the child, the loudest of voices belonging to his niece naturally. With a wry sigh and a quirk of his lips, Aoi reached down to capture the speedy escape artist, who merely giggled cutely when the ground was lost beneath him and he was brought up to eye level with the man.

Naruto wiggled in his arms, "Well there... little troublemaker, what shall we do with you?"

"Gegugee...aghaaa..." the baby Naruto gurgled in response, a hand reaching out to try clutch the man's hair.

"..Right, how about not?" Laughing, Aoi made his way up the staircase, "Oy, Onee-san! I've caught me a little devil here!"

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

"Bah, bah, bah, bah, bah," happily babbled baby Naruto as he finished eating his mashed baby food with his fingers, smiling in baby-like delight. Yep, that's a lot of baby words right there, but it was inevitable since the blond was literally a baby. Baby brains and baby acts, all normal for a healthy human baby.

"That's a good boy Naru-chan, you ate it all, didn't you. Yes you did, yes you did! Although you got at least half it on your face and clothes you little devil you..." his mother cooed at him with higher pitch voice as she went to place the bowl into the sink, before turning around and moving to pick up her little Naru-chan out of his high chair in the kitchen.

The older blonde smiled at him, making various unintelligent noises that no one in the family, except maybe the baby himself, could understand.

"Eh, eh, bahbaba..." baby Naruto continued to babble when he saw his mother approaching him with a wide smile on her face, to which he giggled and gurgled, making happy baby noises as she lifted the one year old out of his baby chair.

He focused his blue does on his mother, laughing noises leaving him as she spun him around, held at arms length tightly.

His mother was currently wearing a red colored shirt and blue pants with yellow flower patterns, as well as a pair of pink cat slippers. Her sun-kissed blonde hair was tied up behind her in a single ponytail that reached down to her shoulders, while her face seemed to be stuck in a permanent grin these days. And while the baby still wasn't capable of real cognitive thought, he always reacted to keep his mother smiling and happy.

"You're such a messy little boy Naru-chan, aren't you?" the blonde haired mother continued to coo much to the young baby's delight. She looked over her messy son who just giggled some more, then put one of his fingers in his mouth to make himself look innocent and more adorable.

 _KAWAIII! He's sooooo cute..._

Misa giggled lightly at her baby's cuteness, hiding her own girly reactions. Being in the same room as him always made her feel a decade or two younger.

Miss Kayasei made a thoughtful face, which only seemed to make the baby laugh even more, before she grinned and started to shower her little baby with a multitude of smoochy kisses, leaving wet spots over his cheeks where he was still clean, "You just love making yourself look even cuter, don't you? Oh Naru-channnnn, you are too cute for your own good-" she asked as she nuzzled their noses together, making the little human in her arms giggle.

Baby Naruto laughed and clapped his small hands together as if agreeing with her, and she made her way into his room to change him, reflecting on her time with him.

One entire year has passed ever since she had given birth to her second little bundle of joy, a year which had proven to be good for her family.

After years of hard work and dedication, her husband had finally received a promotion at work and was now making even more money for less work hours, which meant that he could spend more time with his family, something which she and little Asuka had taken great advantage of.

Meanwhile, her own boss was understanding about her situation and wasn't planning on firing her anytime soon.

Better yet, he had even given her a position in the firm that would allow her to work from home, at least for a while.

The work wasn't anything special, since she had never gotten through college and lacked recommendations that could land her a better station, but it was nice and coupled with her husband's income, they lived quite generously.

Misa looked at her baby, who was grinning with his first pair of teeth growing.

She bounced him a couple of times in her hands, drawing delighted claps from the little blonde.

He simply loved to be on the move, be it moving by himself via crawl or being carried around. During the year, her little baby boy was growing up to be a very active child, one that required a lot of patience and stamina to work with, but a very lovable child nonetheless. She wouldn't have wanted to change her life for the world and all of its riches, she loved her family with all of her heart and one more troublemaker in it wasn't any biggie.

At least now they knew how to keep him contained, by constantly carrying him around and giving him something to do that the baby found interesting. The little blonde loved to play around in his play pen with his many different toys and enthusiastically showed his delight when someone, this most often being his older sister, spent their time playing with him. When he first started to crawl many months ago, he could hardly stay in the same place for too long, slipping out of sight whenever someone wasn't looking directly at him.

She didn't get it, it was like her little boy was some sort of pre-destined ninja or something?! Seriously, what was with him constantly finding a way to escape his crib.

He would also grab anything he could get his hands on and that he could put in his mouth. On more than one occasion, she and her husband had just barely managed to stop Naruto from swallowing or choking on a coin, a marble or any other small objects he found lying around by wandering around the house.

On more then a couple of occasions Naruto had also, somehow, climbed up onto a chair, table, or even a shelf whenever he saw something he wanted on them. The happily married duo had done their hardest to make their home baby-proof since then... though, according to his sister, Naru-chan never did such things when she was looking out for him, this being when she wasn't at school and when Misa was working.

So, whenever he was being tended to by Asuka-chan, he was a little angel, being still whenever he needed to be.

The woman pouted internally.

As Miss Kayasei finished changing baby Naruto, she lifted him up in her arms and cooed to him again, mouth set in a wide smile and eyes squinting, "Now that you're all nice and clean again, you're a handsome boy. Aren't you my little Naru-chan? Yes you are, yes you are..." the blonde baby just replied by squealing in delight and clapping his hands again.

"Ga Gah Ga!"

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

About two weeks afterwards, Misa and her daughter could be found standing in the kitchen downstairs, cleaning the dishes, Asuka helping by handing a plate to her mother piece by piece. Misa's husband was currently on a business trip to Tokyo while her son was sitting in his high chair, facing towards them, blue does focused in some sort of concentration that only a baby could pull off, "...?$%"

She turned her head enough to glance at the youngest blonde over her shoulder, "Huh? What was that Naru-chan?"

"Kaa... Kaa...-!" repeated the blond baby, freezing the woman mid-wash.

Misa squealed in joy, drying her hands in mop before she went to hug her son for speaking his first real word.

"OHHHH! Such a smart boy! You only started walking a few days ago and now you're starting to talk, oh this is great!" she said while the boy giggled happily, while internally thinking, ' _HAHA! Take that Ya-chan, my sochi is already starting to speak!'_ the blonde haired mother did a mental cheer and made a pose of doing a V with her fingers in her head, which would have been aimed at the stick representation of her friend.

Her son was already ahead of her friend's daughter...

Little Asuka wasn't far behind her mother, hastily climbing onto a seat that was placed by Naruto's side and getting into her little brother's face with a toothy smile on her face, "Naru-kun! You can speak?! Say Nee-chan, come on say Nee-chan!"

"Ni...? Ni...? Nih... Nih! Nih!" Naruto said, clapping with a giggle.

"Noo _oo_ Naru-kun, say after me! N E E - chan, NEE-chan!" she encouraged with a pout on her face.

"Nih, nih, nih, nih!"

 **~~~ Sennin no Shinsei ~~~**

Deep beneath the mortal city of Kyoto, buried and sealed under mountains of earth, stone, rock and rubble, ancient catacomb caves built by people of legends past and long forgotten by many lay.

The caves were filled with darkness and evil that was waiting for a release.

The evil festered within the darkness, biding its time, increasing its power.

The biological mass of dark power writhed and morphed in malice and anger and hate, with maroon and violet and crimson and ebony colors pooling into one mass of flesh, pulsing with twisted energy.

A pair of burning blood eyes opened, followed by another and then another, and so one for minutes until the entire cave system was filled with many pairs of evil eyes, all connected to the same body.

The eyes glowed with dark evil power, no iris or retina to see.

A monstrous roar of hundreds hounded through the caves, causing powerful tremors that cracked the walls, shaking the land above the ancient chambers.

The mass of evil lurched forward, uncountable tentacles of dark violet and red racing towards the chance to escape.

But it wasn't to be, as burning bright golden light radiated from the newly formed cracks, healing the structure and striking against the beast that should forever lay dormant within the seal.

The multi-headed beast shrieked monstrously, its eyes widening and its bubbling limbs retreating from the power of light.

The hundred pairs of burning blood eyes closed.

The beast slumbered, for now...


End file.
